


The Right Time

by castletown_ranger



Series: Group Chat AU [2]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: it's nice to have friends who've got your back when you do chaotic things, oh hylia, wild no, wild stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-30 07:04:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castletown_ranger/pseuds/castletown_ranger
Summary: In which Legend realizes that the group chat is useful after all





	The Right Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again

[September 5th, 2019, 8:42 PM] 

**Legend:** Guys 

**Legend:** Guys 

**Legend:** HEY

**Warriors:** What ? 

**Legend:** Wild 

**Legend:** We gotta go to hospital 

**Wind:** ???

**Warriors:** Legend what happened?

**Sky:** Is everything okay? 

**Warriors:** Legend 

**Legend:** Climbing accident 

**Legend:** Broken arm

**Legend:** I think 

**Wind: ** **@Country Roads** ur BROTHER 

**Four:** Oh dear 

**Warriors:** Okay Legend just call an ambulance 

**Warriors:** Sky and I are free we can meet you at the er 

**Time:** Wait 

**Time:** No 

**Hyrule:** WILD

**Sky:** Time what do you mean?

**Hyrule:** OH MY GODDESS 

**Time:** We’re not calling an ambulance 

**Sky:** Again what do you MEAN ? 

**Time:** Okay I’ll rephrase 

**Time:** We’re not PAYING for an ambulance 

**Time:** I’m at the grocery store near the climbing gym,  **@Legend** I’ll meet you and bring Wild to the er 

**Time:** Just get him outside 

**Legend:** On it 

[8:57 p.m.] 

**Warriors:** Sky and I are gonna go to campus market and get Wild his favorite snack 

**Warriors: ****@Country Roads** **@Hyrule** what does he like? 

**Four:** Twi’s still in class 

**Hyrule:** What DOESN’T he like tbh 

**Hyrule:** Get him some cake or something

**Sky:** I...don’t think we’ll find a full cake at campus market 

**Hyrule:** Get a cookie then idk 

**Hyrule:** ** @Legend** how is he? 

**Legend:** In shock? 

**Legend:** He hasn’t said much 

**Legend:** You should have SEEN Time whip into the parking lot though 

**Legend:** I didn’t think cars could actually turn on two wheels, but, well 

**Legend:** Don’t worry rule, we’ll be there soon

**Hyrule:** … 

**Four:** Let us know how things go once you get there 

[9:16 p.m.] 

**Country Roads:** What

**Country Roads:** In Hylia’s name 

**Country Roads:** Happened 

**Wind:** Twi! 

**Country Roads:** Is Wild alright? 

**Time:** He broke his arm. He’s with the doctors right now, they’re gonna reset it and give him a cast 

**Twi:** Wow cool awesome holy SHIT

**Time:** He’s okay Twi, don’t worry

**Twi:** Thank you for getting him 

**Four:** Yeah Time, it sounds like you really swooped in there right when they needed you 

**Time:** Right place right time I guess 

**Hyrule:** You ARE the right time ! 

**Four:** Hyrule, blease 

**Wind:** Time is group dad

**Wind:** Also I’m happy that Wild’s okay 

**Hyrule:** Thank Hylia 

[ **Wind** changed  **Time’s** name to  **Father Time** ] 

**Four:** That’s way more clever than it should be and I’m mad 

**Wind:** :))))))))))))

**Father Time:** Oh

**Father Time:** Uhhh 

**Country Roads: ** **@Legend** this happened while you guys were climbing? 

**Legend:** Yeah

**Legend:** So basically 

**Legend:** Now that I have time to actually explain 

**Legend:** Wild was practicing a move where he rears back and builds up enough momentum to jump and catch onto a higher handhold 

**Legend:** And well 

**Legend:** There was one that was way far out of reach

**Legend:** And I said Wild don’t do that, and then he did That 

**Legend:** Or at least, he tried 

**Wind:** Aren’t you usually attached to a rope when you climb ? 

**Legend:** For certain types of climbing, yes 

**Legend:** But Wild and I were bouldering, which means you don’t use a rope. You’re also SUPPOSED to stay relatively close to the ground when you do that kind of climbing, but 

**Legend:** Yeah 

**Country Roads:** I’m glad you were with him, at least

**Legend:** I tried, Twi. I really truly tried 

**Four:** Listen if the words “Wild don’t do that” were enough to stop him, we wouldn’t have half the problems we usually deal with 

**Four:** I’m just saying 

[9:45 p.m.] 

**Warriors:** Let us know when Wild’s back guys! Sky and I can come over with cookies 

**Hyrule:** Bless 

**Sky:** <33333

[10:34 p.m.] 

[ **Wild** sent a picture to the group] 

**Wild:** I lived bitch 

**Wind:** WILD!!!!!!!

**Hyrule:** Next time you decide to do something STUPID, wait for me to be with you 

**Hyrule:** I’m glad you’re okay 

**Four:** Rest up, buddy 

**Wild:** <3 

**Country Roads:** You’re grounded 

**Wild:** You can’t do that

**Father Time:** You’re grounded 

**Wild:** Oh 

**Author's Note:**

> Listen I'm not a doctor and I wasn't willing to do more research for a crack fic, idk how broken bones are treated. Just go with it. Also I will reiterate, this is a CRACK FIC and literally none of what I write in the group chat au is to be taken seriously lmao I'm just here to have fun


End file.
